


Kohaku

by TheARTboss



Series: Baby Bending - a series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, For those who liked Baby Bending, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mainly focuses on Kohaku, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Schmoop, Set after ATLA, Their Son - Freeform, Zuko and Sokka Are Married, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, like at all, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheARTboss/pseuds/TheARTboss
Summary: Following the events of Baby Bending, a one-shot that follows Kohaku through his life with his family and his friends.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Suki
Series: Baby Bending - a series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816819
Comments: 47
Kudos: 449





	Kohaku

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all the amazing people who supported Baby Bending while that fic was coming out into the world. It takes place after Baby Bending, so please read that first if you want to understand what is happening here. Follows an OC character that was created in that story. 
> 
> I'm going to say no real content warnings for this one, aside of referencing underage relationships and talk of past trauma but not explicit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kohaku had been two years old when the Fire Sages confirmed that he wasn’t going to be a Firebender. Aang had been there too and the Avatar had smiled after he held the small toddler in the air before placing him on the ground so that Kohaku could run off and start a game of tag with one of the old Fire Sages. 

“He’s not a bender.” Aang placed his hand on Sokka’s shoulder with a smile. “So we know which parent he really takes after.”

“So you think…” Sokka paused and Aang watched as the teen pressed a hand to his stomach and glanced at the Avatar. “Do you think he’s like me in other ways too?”

Aang honestly didn’t know. He still wasn’t sure how men could have babies but after Sokka had become a more public figure there had been a few more men who had also come forward with their own little families. All the healers that they had met on their journey never seemed surprised, not really, about the fact that Sokka had been pregnant and Aang had eventually figured out that it was probably something that happened enough for the healers to be aware of it, if rare enough for them to not expect it. 

“When he’s a little older you should bring him to Ba Sing Se, the university there is where Yagoda studied before she returned to the Northern Water Tribe and I bet there will be people who can answer that for you.” Aang just shrugged before he poked Sokka in the stomach causing his friend to sputter at him. “Sadly, making babies aren’t avatar business.”

“Katara will be sad to hear that.” Sokka snapped back and Aang’s went deep red. 

“I’m only fourteen!” Aang shoved Sokka away from him. The avatar was so embarrassed as Sokka laughed at him. 

“I’m kidding Aang. Katara’s coming of age ceremony is in a few weeks right? Are you going to head there early or do you want to ride down with me and the family?” Sokka was already moving on and Aang just took a moment to try and calm his face down. There was a small commotion and Aang looked up to see the Firelord enter the room. 

“There you are!” Sokka smiled before he paused. “Have you heard?”

“That Kohaku won’t be a bender?” Zuko smiled before he pulled Sokka to him. “Let’s give it a few more years just in case. When I was born the Fire Sages said that I wouldn’t be able to bend and now look at me.”

“Would you be upset if he can’t?” Sokka was looking down and Aang glanced away when Zuko pulled the teen into a kiss. 

“I was kind of looking forward to him being a waterbender, if I’m honest.” Zuko smiled before he turned to Aang. “First Firelord who could waterbend, that would have been interesting.”

Aang just laughed at the idea. “Oh man, that would have been cool!”

Kohaku came running down the temple squealing loudly as he held some rare artifact or something in his hands and the Fire Sages chased after him. Aang just laughed even more as Zuko went to grab his kid and scooped him in the air making Kohaku laugh even louder. 

…  
…  
…

When Kohaku was five and visiting Piandao’s palace with his father’s, he set his nursery on fire and nearly burned down the whole building after waking up from a nightmare. Zuko had been the only one who could get their kid and was currently holding the sobbing child against him as he tried to help his son take deep breaths. 

“I don’t wanna fire-” Kohaku sobbed and it broke Zuko’s heart as he held his son closer to him. Flames kept sparking from Kohaku’s hands but Zuko could extinguish them before they hurt him or his son. “Fire...fire...scary!”

Sokka was rubbing Kohaku’s back to try and help calm the kid. Everything smelled like ash around them and Zuko could tell that Sokka was scared as well. Kohaku could have hurt himself, could have hurt Piandao or Fatmir, and the water tribe man was clearly unsure of what to do with all the thoughts running through his head. 

Probably thinking of all the worst case scenarios.

Looked like Kohaku wasn’t going to be able to take anymore trips without the Firelord around, at least not until he learned more control. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Sokka moved so that he was able to wrap both Kohaku and Zuko in his arms and Zuko didn’t mind the closeness. “Fire isn’t scary, sure, it can be scary but it’s actually not that bad.”

“Bad!” Kohaku cried again and Zuko didn’t know what to do. 

“I think it’s beautiful.” Sokka kissed Kohaku on the side of the face before kissing Zuko on the cheek as well as if he was trying to calm them both down. Zuko felt a wave of relief burst through him as he realized that was exactly what Sokka was doing. “You’ve seen your father firebend, do you think it looks scary?”

Kohaku seemed to hesitate before he shoved his wet from snot and tears face in Zuko’s neck and shook his head.

“See, don’t you think your father looks cool when he firebends?” Sokka’s hands kept rubbing Kohaku’s back as he placed his head against Zuko’s. “I think your dad looks really cool when he firebends.”

Kohaku let out a gross sniff and Zuko was relieved when his son sat up a little bit. His face was still red from the tears and he looked like a mess as he pouted towards his dad. “That’s just cause you really like father.”

Sokka was using his own tunic to start wiping Kohaku’s face and Zuko couldn’t help but laugh at the pair of them. Sokka just smiled. “I do really like your father, but you know who I like more?”

Kohaku gave a small smile as Zuko huffed. He wasn’t going to compete with his own child for Sokka’s love. He wasn’t. Kohaku turned his eyes over to Sokka as he let his dad wipe his face some more before he whispered. ‘Me.’ 

“That’s right, you are now officially my favorite firebender in the whole wide world.” Sokka smiled brightly and it made Kohaku smile too. Zuko made sure his kid wasn’t trying to bend anymore in his distress and then let Kohaku crawl out of his lap and into Sokka’s. “I love both my little firebenders so much.”

Zuko rolled his eyes at behin called little but didn’t mind as he turned so he could wrap his arms around both Sokka and Kohaku this time. The firelord knew that he would need to check on Fatmir and Piandao in a moment, both men had assured them they were okay when they left to give the family some space but the firelord wanted to make sure they really were okay, and to talk about damages. 

He smiled as both Sokka and Kohaku seemed to try to squirm more deeply against him and just held his family tighter. 

His family. 

…  
…  
…

Kohaku didn’t like Tom-Tom. 

Sure he was Aunt Mai’s little brother and he was only a few years older than Kohaku but that just meant the prince didn’t like the kid even more. Tom-Tom was gloomy. 

It was something that Aunt Mai and Aunt Ty Lee would joke about whenever they visited the palace. Even his dad Sokka seemed to get a lot of joy from teasing the kid when he got a chance, or talking about how the only reason Tom-Tom had survived the war was because Sokka had protected him as a baby. 

Kohaku didn’t think it was fair that Tom-Tom got to have a part in saving the world and Kohaku didn’t have any stories. 

“Hey, you were part of the journey too.” Kohaku pouted as he sat in his father’s lap in the garden. Tom-Tom was doing something stupid in the distance, Kohaku was sure of it, so instead the prince curled up in his dad’s lap and told his dad how stupid and unfair Tom-Tom was. “I mean, sure, you were in my stomach most of the time but that just means you were well traveled even before you were born!”

“Not the same.” Kohaku tried to bury himself in his dad’s robes and it just made Sokka laugh at him. 

“Do you want to see all the scars I got from you on that journey? Tom-Tom never gave me any scars and that’s cause his part in the journey was too easy, you on the other hand, you tried to kill me multiple times.” Sokka’s hands found Kohaku’s sides and the kid couldn’t fight the laughter that came out of his mouth as his dad tickled him. 

“I want to see your scars!” Tom-Tom was suddenly there and Kohaku glanced at the dark haired boy before turning to his dad. 

“Can we see?” Kohaku was a little curious as well. He had seen his dad shirtless around the palace, so he had seen the scars but he didn’t know the stories. “You can tell us your stories?”

“Oh, now you want to hear my stories?” Kohaku knew his dad was just putting on a show of reluctance because the man was already untying his tunic as Kohaku crawled off his lap. Kohaku stood next to Tom-Tom and they both smiled as Sokka threw down his robe with a laugh and then started posing for them. 

The older man ran a hand down his side where a scar was sitting and looked at both boy’s with a smirk. “I got this one in Ba Sing Se, before I was taken prisoner by a mad man.”

“Really?” Kohaku’s father’s voice startled the kid as he jumped up, he was happy to see Tom-Tom had been surprised too even as his dad was smirking at the firelord who was approaching them. “A mad man?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one telling the story here.” Sokka turned back to the kids even as the firelord sat on the nearby bench. Sokka motioned a line just under his stomach, they couldn’t see the scar because his belt was too high but Kohaku smiled all the same. “The scar I got here was from giving birth to a monster.”

Kohaku giggled. “I’m not a monster!”

“Again, I’m the one telling the stories!” Sokka groaned before he showed them more scars from more battles. Kohaku was so impressed with his dad, he always seemed to be fighting someone or doing something dangerous. 

Kohaku wished he was as brave as his dad one day. 

“Uncle Sokka!” Tom-Tom motioned towards Sokka’s back as he kept giggling from Sokka’s story about how the scar that looked like a circle under his arm was from the Firelord biting him too hard. Zuko had kicked him in the back of his leg and pointed out that teen marks wouldn’t look like that. Kohaku was just glad that everyone was having fun. 

“Yeah, Tom-Tom?” Sokka smiled. 

“What about the scars on your back, the ones that look like burns? Did you save someone from a fire?” Tom-Tom smiled brightly before his smile faded and Kohaku was confused for a second before he realized his dad wasn’t smiling anymore. 

“Dad?” Kohaku stood up but suddenly his father was wrapping his dad up in the Firelord cloak as Zuko smiled at the kids. 

“Kohaku, remember what I told you about fire?” Zuko pulled his father to him as he glanced at the two kids. 

“Fire can be dangerous and wild.” Kohaku whispered, he knew his dad heard him but he didn’t want to speak louder. “Was dad in an accident? Did a firebender hurt him?”

“It wasn’t an accident.” His dad’s voice startled him and Kohaku found himself looking down. He only glanced up again when Sokka started to ruffle his hair. “I didn’t mean to startle you both. Do you think you can take Tom-Tom back inside and show him to the meditation room? I bet he would like to see how your firebending is coming along.”

“But-”

“I really would.” Tom-Tom smiled as Sokka ruffled his hair too before he turned to Kohaku. “I think it’s so cool that you can firebend. Will you show me?”

Kohaku didn’t think lighting candles was all that exciting but he nodded anyway and grabbed Tom-Tom’s hand to drag the boy away. It was only when they were near the palace did Kohaku turn around to see his dads. They were both facing forward but it was clear that Sokka was leaning back on Zuko, the firelord’s arms around Sokka’s waist as they whispered to each other. 

“I didn’t mean to upset him.” Tom-Tom mumbled and Kohaku glanced at the both before glancing back at his dads. Now Sokka was smiling at whatever Zuko was saying and it was clear that the mood had been lifted. 

“It’s okay.” Kohaku pulled Tom-Tom further into the palace. “Let me show you the candles.”

…  
…  
...

Growing up as the son of Firelord Zuko was weird. Or at least, Kohaku thought it must be weird but he didn’t really have anything to compare it to. 

He was six years old and they were celebrating his dad’s twenty first birthday. His dad Sokka had been loud and noisy but Kohaku didn’t mind because anytime there was a celebration it meant that Kohaku’s best friend Fatmir would show up. 

Fatmir was really old but Kohaku didn’t mind, he was fun and he showed Kohaku how to use a sword whenever his dad wasn’t looking. Not that Kohaku thought Sokka would mind but the kid knew that his other father was strict about certain things so he tried to follow the rules. 

Usually. 

Kohaku usually tried to follow the rules. 

“How did you get so tall!” His dad Sokka was currently squeezing his cheeks and Kohaku flushed with embarrassment as dad pulled him into a hug. “My baby is growing up too fast!”

“Daaaaad.” Kohaku groaned only to hear some chuckling in the corner. Kohaku glanced to see his grandfather Hakoda and his best friend Fatmir laughing at the scene and it only made Kohaku more embarrassed. 

Not in front of Fatmir! 

“I’m going to get father!” Kohaku threatened his dad and Sokka just blinked at him before smiling. 

“Oooh, going to get Zuko?” Sokka pulled Kohaku to him again and started messing with the kid's hair. “What do you think your father is going to do?”

“He probably wants me to save him from you.” Zuko’s voice startled Sokka and Kohaku was able to make his escape. He ran to his father who was still in his firelord robes and gave the man a hug before sticking his tongue out as his dad. Zuko just chuckled before he lifted Kohaku up and smiled at his son. Kohaku smiled back brightly before his father spoke again. “Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

And that’s when Kohaku remembered that both his dads were traitors. 

…  
…  
…

Kohaku was eight years old and he had finally managed to make a friend at school. She was a shy firebender named Lai and Kohaku had been really excited to show her the turtle ducks. It was hard enough for him to make friends at school since he was the prince and because he wasn’t a bender but Kohaku liked to study so he didn’t mind being on his own. 

He had friends at the palace who always made time for him. 

But Lai was a new student, a transfer from one of the many abolished Fire Nation colonies and she had been nice to Kohaku. They had even shared their snacks a few times so Kohaku knew she was good. 

He should have known better than to introduce her to his dads. 

“Oh, uh, hey children.” Kohaku hid his face in his hands as he heard his dads scramble to fix their robes. Lai was poking him really hard in the side but Kohaku didn’t care because his parents had promised him that they would stop doing adult things outside but clearly it had been a lie. 

“Not by the turtle duck pond!” Kohaku pointed at both his dads. “You promised!”

…  
…  
…

The first time Kohaku got to meet his aunt Azula, she scared him. 

She came to the palace sometimes for a visit, and she had always seemed like a quiet person but Kohaku could feel her eyes on him whenever they were in the same room. 

He wasn’t sure if he liked her or not but made sure to make himself scarce when she was around. 

…  
…  
...

Kohaku was ten when he had gotten to go on his first official trip as prince to the Fire Nation. He even had jobs to do and he was so excited to make his dads proud. 

Of course, the meeting with the Earth King had been ruined when his dad Sokka had to run out of the room to puke, so Kohaku didn’t have a chance to actually be of any use that time. 

Several months later Kohaku got a little sister named Kiri, and a little brother named Irei, so he couldn’t complain. 

His dad Sokka however kicked his father Zuko out of their rooms for three months afterwards. 

…  
…  
...

“I thought I told you to be on good behavior today.” Sokka couldn’t help but laugh as Zuko growled in his ear. They had found a small alcove behind the main building in the Southern Water Tribe where Zuko was supposed to be meeting with the elders but Sokka had managed to manhandle the firelord into a dark corner. 

“I want you to fuck me against this wall.” Sokka murmured before he kissed Zuko’s neck. “You were so hot this morning.”

“Really?” Zuko didn’t sound impressed and Sokka didn’t know why. “Taking the kids penguin sledding did it for you? After all this time?”

Sokka couldn’t deny it. He had seen the firelord up on the hill with their kids, wearing the blues he always wore when he was visiting their home in the Southern Water Tribe and the blue-eyed man had wanted to take the firelord right there. 

It was honestly a miracle that Sokka had made it this long. 

“Daaaad!” Kohaku’s thirteen year-old voice startled both men as they turned to see their little teenaged holding onto the twins with each arm as he glared at them. “You were supposed to take me ice dodging.”

Sokka swore as Zuko glared at him but then he started laughing as Kohaku marched over and shoved the twins in both their arms. 

“I’m leaving these two with you.” Kohaku was pouting and Sokka really tried to take it seriously as his son glared at him. “I’m going to ride Appa with Uncle Aang.”

“Hey wait,” Sokka didn’t want this son to be mad at him but Kohaku was faster and suddenly the kid was gone. Sokka turned to see Zuko smirking at him before they both turned to the giggling babies in their arms. “I guess he’s finally rebelling.”

Zuko just laughed at Sokka before he handed over Kiri and the firelord left Sokka standing in a dark corner holding both of the toddlers. Sokka just smiled at his kids as he made his way to their igloo. “Who wants to take a nap?”

“Nooooooo.” Both the twins cried out and Sokka just shrugged. 

It was worth a try. 

….  
…  
…

Kohaku was fifteen when he got his first kiss. 

Tom-Tom had shoved them both behind a curtain and suddenly their lips were touching. They had known each other as long as Kohaku could remember but he still felt surprised when the older boy blushed and confessed to him. 

“I really like you.” Tom-Tom’s voice was deep and Kohaku blushed even harder because Tom-Tom was handsome and two years older and...Tom-Tom’s hand brushed the side of Kohaku’s face and teen couldn’t help but smile. 

“I like you too.” He was so embarrassed but Tom-Tom was smiling at him so he figured it was okay. 

“Haha, Mai! Your brother finally made a move!” Ty Lee’s voice startled both the teens as Kohaku finally pushed aside the curtain to see Ty Lee, Mai and his father staring at them. Ty Lee’s voice was loud as she suddenly gasped. “Wait, is it weird that you kissed the firelord and now your brother is kissing the firelord’s son?”

Zuko seemed to be blinking slowly and Kohaku realized there was only one thing he could do. He grabbed Tom-Tom’s hand and dragged the teen down the hall. He could hear Ty Lee’s laughter following them but he didn’t care because Tom-Tom was smiling with him. 

…  
…  
…

“Dad, why are we going to a healer?” Kohaku felt uncomfortable as he sat on a table but his dad just sat there with him. 

“Well...now that you’re...dating…” Sokka’s face was red and it made Kohaku even more embarrassed. “I figured now would be a good time to check to see if you’re like me.”

Kohaku didn’t understand and his dad just pulled him into a one armed hug. 

“Kohaku, I got pregnant when I was your age but I didn’t even know that was a possibility.” Sokka squeezed Kohaku tightly. “And while you were the best surprise I could ever hope for, I just want you to be informed if it’s something you should look out for. I’m not saying this means I approve of you dating Tom-Tom, I don’t approve of you dating anyone until you’re at least my age, but it’s always better to know these things ahead of time if you can.”

Kohaku still felt embarrassed but he was glad his dad was with him when the healer came in. She was an older woman who smiled brightly and talked animatedly with him and his dad before she put water on her hands and pressed against his abdomen. 

All in all, it only took a few minutes for Kohaku to learn that he couldn’t have kids. 

“Shh…” Kohaku wasn’t sure why he was crying, it’s not like he wanted to have kids or had really thought about it but to suddenly know that he wasn’t going to be like his dad, who was the coolest person in the world, it made him sad. Kohaku buried his nose in his dad’s neck and cried a little more and while his dad whispered to him. “I love you, you know that right? You’re my baby boy and you make me so proud. It’ll be okay, you know that right? This doesn’t change anything.”

And it didn’t change anything, not really. 

But still, Kohaku felt sad. 

…  
…  
…

Irei and Kiri were seven when they were kidnapped by some men claiming to follow the orders of the true Firelord. Kiri’s waterbending was still weak and Irei still couldn’t hold a sword for long with his arms getting tired so they had been easily taken. Both the twins held on to each other’s hands as they were left in a dark cave surrounded by men in strange robes that they didn’t recognize. 

They had been scared. 

So scared. 

But Kohaku had saved them. 

There had been fire and the twins had taken off running down the hall. They didn’t know if it would lead to an exit but they knew they would be safer on their own than surrounded by bad guys with swords when suddenly their brother was in front of him. Fire surrounded him as if he couldn’t control it, his golden eyes glowed in a way that reminded them of their father when he was firebending but at the sight of the twins the fire was gone and their brother was back to normal. 

“Kiri! Irei!” Kohaku’s arms surrounded them and the twins didn’t bother holding back their tears as he lifted them up. “Are you okay?”

“I was so scared!” Kiri cried and Irei just nodded his head. 

There were a few more shouts and suddenly their father was there pulling all three kids into a hug. “Is everyone okay? Anyone hurt?”

“I think they're fine.” Kohaku held on to them tighter before their brother pulled away to glance around them. “Where’s dad?”

The firelord just sighed as he pulled his kids through the crowd and towards the air bison that was waiting for them. Seeing Appa reminded the twins that the avatar was in town and they felt relieved that they would get to see Uncle Aang when they got there. He always had the coolest tricks. 

“Your dad went in first.” Their father sighed as he glanced at the cave. “I’m sure he’ll come out when he’s done.”

Their brother laughed at that, as if there was some shared joke that the twins didn’t understand but they just made their way up Appa and made sure to cling onto Kohaku even harder once he sat down. He pulled them both into a hug and kissed their heads and the twins knew everything would be alright because their brother was always going to come save them. 

He was so cool. 

…  
...  
…

“Hey, grandpa Iroh?” Kohaku glanced at the Pai Sho tiles in front of him before looking at his grandpa. The older man smiled brightly and Kohaku couldn’t help but smile back. “Do you like living in Ba Sing Se?”

“Oh, I love it.” Iroh placed a tile on the board and Kohaku tried to figure out what his next move should be. “It is the city of my biggest regrets and my greatest happiness. My true destiny.”

Kohaku always thought Iroh was weird but his father would just agree with a happy smile as his face with Kohaku had brought it up to him. The teen didn’t really understand. “Can a city be your destiny?”

“Oh, we can all have very different destinies.” Iroh stroked his beard when Kohaku placed a tile down and the old man chuckled before placing another tile down. “Your destiny for today was to lose this game. Such a shame, but I hope you remember our wager.”

Kohaku just groaned as he got up from the floor and made his way to the kitchen of the Jasmine Dragon to help with the dishes. The twins realized that their grandpa was free again and ran over to get the old man to teach them out to play Pai Sho as Kohaku rolled up his sleeves. 

“I told you not to bet against him.” Kohaku’s father laughed as he added some cups of tea to his tray before heading out to the shop. It was still weird sometimes, to see his father suddenly go from respected firelord to tea shop server when they visited their uncle but his father always looked so content when he was talking to people like a normal person. 

Maybe it was nice to pretend just for a little while, that the biggest responsibility you had was to get a tea order right. 

Kohaku figured he would have to understand soon enough. His dads had started bringing him to more and more meetings and it was clear they were trying to prepare him for the future. Kohaku didn’t think his father was going to step down anytime soon but the prince knew he needed to be ready. 

“I can’t believe you’re already pregnant.” Kohaku turned to see his father walking behind his aunt Katara as she huffed at him. “Didn’t you have Bumi, like, last year?”

“Bumi is already four years old.” Katara rolled her eyes at her brother before she took a seat next to the avatar who had been talking with Toph and Suki. She kissed his cheek before rolling her eyes at Sokka. “Suki, please tell Sokka to-”

“Nope.” Toph held up her hand and silenced the table with a laugh. “You’re not allowed to bother my wife with any more sibling squabbles. Last time you got her involved we ended up having to call a summit of the world leaders in order to calm the tensions between the kingdoms. Even Aang had to get all Avatar-y on the both of you.”

“We’re not that bad!” Sokka groaned as he fell into a seat next to his sister. 

“Yes you are!” Kohaku called out from the kitchen and laughed as his dad sputtered at him. He finished cleaning the last tea cup and made his way out into the shop again, this time evading Iroh and marching up behind his dad to hug the man. “I want more cousins so leave Aunt Katara alone.”

“How did Sokka manage to raise such a good kid?” Aunt Suki leaned against her wife before sighed. “Maybe we should adopt.”

“I’m not sure Toph needs to train anymore little monsters. She already has her school.” Sokka groaned and Kohaku couldn’t help but laugh. The adults kept talking and Kohaku just shook his head before he spotted a familiar face by the door. His face lit up as Tom-Tom waved him over and Kohaku unrolled his sleeve before giving his dad another hug. 

“I’ll be back for dinner!” Kohaku went to his father to give him a hug as well, ignoring the whistles from the twins by the time he finally made it to the door and grabbed Tom-Tom’s hand. “Please take me away from these people.”

Tom-Tom just shook his head before he glanced back at everyone in the tea shop and Kohaku couldn’t help but look back as well. 

“I don’t know, I kind of like your family.”

Kohaku had to admit, he liked them as well. 

…  
…  
...

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
